Phantasm?
by excujimee
Summary: Apa sosok mu nyata? atau hanya khayal semu belaka? Jikook, Kookmin, Kim Seokjin, Kim Taehyung, JungHoseok, Bangtan! ((diterbitkan di wattpad dengan judul yang sama))
1. Pertama

Awalnya aku hanya bosan merusak diri, mengiris nadi, atau bahkan meminum pil tidur dengan wine biru yang ku curi dari gudang rumah. Tidak berefek sama sekali, aku hanya tertidur beberapa jam lalu terbangun lagi.

 _Merasakan sakit lagi,_

Ibuku selalu bilang, jangan menjadi sampah hidup. Anak buangan tidak selamanya menjadi sampah, mungkin ia pikir aku bisa di daur ulang. Koyakkan tubuhku lalu ambil nyawanya, isi dengan tubuh yang lebih baik dari ini. Lalu aku akan merusaknya lagi dengan senang hati.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanyanya dengan cerutu manis di tangannya, kakinya bergoyang kekanan dan kekiri diatas meja kayu pemberian ayahnya yang sekarat didalam sana. "Bunuh diri." Ujarku acuh, sambil terus berjalan melewatinya keluar dari rumah sembari membawa tas ransel warna hitam.

ia terikikik geli lalu menghampiriku dengan seringainya yang memuakkan. "Jangan kembali, jangan pernah."

 _Tidak ada niat_

 _Tapi aku tidak berjanji_

Taehyung kakak tiriku yang paling kecil, tentu saja ia selalu takut akan posisiku yang tiba-tiba datang dengan popok bayi. Surat ibuku masih ku simpan, entah itu hanya bualan atau memang kenyataan. Disana tertulis jelas jika aku adalah salah satu bagian dari keluarga ini, keluarga yang dengan terang-terangan tidak menghargai keberadaanku. Setiap hari mencaci memaki membuatku muak, aku ingin cepat pergi bertemu dengan ibuku. Namun sial, tuhan seolah mempermainkanku. Ia membuatku berputar-putar dengan duniaku sendiri, hilang arah. Dan sayang sekali, menjadi _sampah._

"Berdoa saja" ujarku kemudian, lantas pergi meninggalkannya yang terus tertawa. Ku harap ia menjadi gila secepatnya.

.

.

Mata itu mencari, ku dengar ada danau cukup dalam di tengah hutan. tentu saja tidak berpenghuni, bukankah tempat mati yang bagus? Tidak ada yang akan tahu aku mati disini, tidak ada yang menemukan sampai tubuhku hancur dimakan plankton dan bakteri pemakan mayat. Kau sangat pintar Jeon Jungkook. Kenapa tidak kau pikirkan ini lebih dulu?

Mataku terperangah, melihat genangan air yang sangat biru berada di tengah tengah dedaunan merambat, Di sebrangnya terdapat pohon besar yang penuh lumut. Beberapa binatang serangga seolah menyapaku dengan suara bisingnya. Aku tertawa, mengapa aku terlalu menyia-nyiakan tempat bagus seperti ini? Sudah hampir 18 tahun aku tinggal disini dan selama itu juga aku berpikir jika tempat ini tidak pernah ada.

Ku rentangkan tanganku, merasakan angin dan nafasnya. Untuk terakhir kali saja. Sebelum paru-paru penuh dengan air, sebelum tubuh ini terombang-ambing.

Inikah hidup yang sebenarnya? Rasanya tenang, nyaman. Tapi tenang saja, aku masih sadar, ini bukan hidupku, aku sudah yakin dengan kematianku.

 _"ibu-sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu"_

Berjalan mendekat, air itu sedikit demi sedikit membasahi ku. semata kaki, selutut, hingga ke dada. Menarik nafas panjang lagi, setitik demi titik air mata keluar dari mataku. Ini lah akhirnya Jungkook, mungkin inilah proses daur ulang yang tadi kau maksud. Aku akan mati dan satu manusia kembali lahir, dan aku harap manusia itu tidak menjadi manusia sepertiku.

Tidak lagi

Semuanya menjadi gelap ketika tubuhku sepenuhnya tenggelam dalam kubangan, mencoba bernafas hingga gelembung-gelembung kecil keluar dari mulutku, menikmati prosesnya. Dadaku terasa sakit seperti ditusuk paku kecil, ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada menyilet lengan mu setiap hari.

Mencoba membuka mata, dan kulihat bayangan hitam memutari tubuhku yang hampir hilang nafas sepenuhnya, mataku mulai rabun ketika makhluk itu seolah memandangiku. Apa ia malaikat pencabut nyawa?

Dan aku tidak merasakan apapun lagi.

Selamat tinggal.

. . .

"Jimin- jangan bertindak bodoh. Kita tidak boleh dekat dekat dengan manusia"

"Ugh, tapi dia bisa mati hyung" Seokjin menggeleng, tangannya menarik kerah yang termuda lalu menyeretnya menjauh dari danau. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko lebih jauh, dewa hutan akan marah jika mereka memperlihatkan wujudnya kepada manusia. "Sekali tidak tetap tidak" jelas Seokjin sambil melipat dadanya.

Mata sayu Jimin mengedip-ngedip, telinga panjangnya terus bergerak-gerak lantas mengintip dari semak belukar, namja itu sudah menenggelamkan setengah tubuhnya kedalam danau -tempat biasa mereka mengambil air-, Insting Jimin yang memang sedikit berbeda dengan kebanyakan kaumnya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat namja itu menangis dalam diamnya, perasaannya membuncah. Ingin segera mengambil namja itu dari sana, Ia menoleh pada Seokjin yang mulai lengah dengan gurauan tentang Dewa yang sama sekali tidak pernah menunjukkan wujudnya, ia memantapkan posisinya lalu berlari secepat kilat sampai suara air beriak menyadarkan Seokjin jika Jimin telah menghilang dari sisinya.

"JIMIN! KAU-" Seokjin ketakutan, matanya melotot. Karna Jimin sudah jatuh ke danau sana. Panik, ia terbang menuju hutan dalam, bermaksud mengadu pada si petuah. Atau mungkin hanya meminta bantuan karna ia tidak ingin salah satu adiknya mendapatkan masalah.

. . .


	2. Kedua

"kau bodoh ya?" mendengus, sepertinya 1x24 jam telinganya akan memerah karna mendengar kata bodoh berulang kali. bibirnya mengerucut masam, dipikirnya Seokjin hyung sangat berlebihan. "Dewa akan marah, Jika dia mengutukmu jangan pernah sebut nama ku ataupun keluarga kita" ujar Seokjin lagi, matanya mengkilat marah membuat Jimin ciut seketika

"tapi dia itu- manis" Jimin masih ingat wajahnya. demi dewa dia tidak pernah melihat makhluk seperti itu, maksudnya 'sesempurna itu'. Matanya yang mengkilat sarat akan keputus-asaan. bibirnya yang berisi dan raut wajah itu, Jimin suka semuanya.

"Hei!" tegur Seokjin, Jimin terkejut berhenti melamun. "ckck, setelah ini mungkin aku akan melapor ke titisanmu"

"eh jangan!" Pekik Jimin, matilah ia jika ayah dan ibunya tau. "la-lagi pula hanya sekali ini saja kan? aku tidak yakin dia akan kembali" pikir jimin, ia menggigit bibirnya. "yah, kurasa"

"aku tahu kau, dan sifat busukmu itu. lihatlah pipimu yang merah bagaikan melihat kelinci hutan yang kau peluki hampir setiap hari? hei jujur saja kau ingin bertemu lagi kan?"

huuuhh berurusan dengan kakak tertua ini tidak mudah, jarang sekali ia bisa menutupi rahasia. Jin seolah-olah bisa membaca pikirannya dengan mudah. Jimin terdiam, dan tidak bisa bersembunyi jika jawabannya adalah 'ya' Jimin mengangguk dengan ragu, "hehe"

"hehe" Jin menirukan gayanya. "ah sudahlah, Toh kau tau saja karma Dewa jika bersangkutan dengan Manusia, Dewa akan marah"

"aku tau, dan kau sudah menyebutnya beberapa kali" ujar Jimin jengkel, "lagi pula tidak jelas kenapa dan apa yang akan terjadi? apa hukumannya kan? toh tidak ada yang tertulis 'kaum akan mati jika mendekati manusia' atau 'aku akan dibuang keneraka, tidak seperti itu kan? kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan" bela Jimin. Seokjin melenguh lelah lalu memilih pergi ke pohon yang lain. "aku pergi, aku takut dekat-dekat"

"Heii ayolahhh"

"pokoknya jangan dekat dekat jika kau masih berpikir untuk mendekati manusia"

"Hyung, Seokjin Hyung!" panggil Jimin, pikirannya sudah kemana-mana. "aish, bisa saja kan dia itu bukan manusia? bisa saja dia itu makhluk peri yang berbeda dengan kita?" ujarnya bicara sendiri seolah Seokjin masih bisa mendengarnya.

.

Pada dasarnya yang di yakini makhluk didunia hanya beberapa saja jenisnya. mereka mengenal makhluk itu Manusia dan hewan. keberadaan makhluk seperti Jimin begitu Awam dan dipikiran mereka, Elf hanyalah makhluk yang dibuat-buat oleh angan manusia.

Tapi mereka salah,

 _ **Jika kehadiran Elf adalah suatu hayalan, maka dari mana hayalan itu berasal?**_

"aku masih berpikir, betapa menyesalkannya hidup bersembunyi seperti ini"

"stop, jika bicara. kau akan mengungkit tentang Dewa atau apalah itu namanya" Seokjin menggulung mata, Hoseok nampak bingung.

"ye?"

"tidak usah dibahas!" desak Jimin. mereka sedang di rumah pohon milik titisan Kim. Hoseok menuang teh melati sembari menatap keduanya bingung. "maksudnya?"  
"kau tau tidak?" sanggah Seokjin, matanya berubah jenaka. mencoba membuat Hoseok semakin penasaran sedang Jimin hanya bisa memasang wajah kusam sambil mengudak teh yg masih panas. "Jimin tadi berurusan dengan manusia"

"oh astaga" pekik Hoseok sambil menutup mulutnya, matanya cukup terbelalak sampai Jimin takut jika lalat bisa saja memasukinya. "maksudmu makhluk yang sempurna itu?"

Jimin mengawang lagi, sembari tersenyum kecut. Ia tau Hoseok sangat menaruh perhatian dengan manusia-sama seperti dirinya, Hoseok mendekatinya dengan semangat. "bagaimana rasanya? yah, Jiminnie ucapkan padaku!"

"huuh bagaimana yaa" mencoba mempermainkan, mengetuk ngetuk jari seolah menunggu teh itu dingin. "yah! jawab"

"aku tidak bisa bilang karna-" Melirik ke arah yang tertua, Hoseok merasa frustasi karnanya. Ia mencubiti pipi Jimin hingga yang termuda melenguh, sakit. "Seokjin hanya membual tentang dewa sialan itu"

"aku tidak membual, itu sungguh tertulis di kitab yang ku pelajari!"

"oh ya? lalu apa yang mereka bilang?"

"pokoknya semacam kesialan, seperti itulah"

"lalu, ayo buktikan!"

"HEEE?" Hoseok dan Seokjin berteriak bersamaan, Mengamati yang termuda sarat akan pikiran yang campur aduk. Seokjin menggeleng keras. "ini sudah tidak benar!"

"biar aku, kalian cukup lihat saja" Jimin berkata mantap. Biarlah ia coba, ia sudah muak dengan peraturan yang tak berujung seperti itu. "lagi pula, kau kan sudah menginjak umur 25 jadi, jika ada apa apa dengan semua ini-maksudku, kau tau kan apa yang ku bicarakan?"

"tidak-aku tidak sudi membantumu, jika mau coba, coba saja. aku sudah menyerah memperingatkanmu!" laganya memang marah, tapi Seokjin tidak bisa menutupi rasa kekhawatirannya yang menghinggapi dadanya. ia pikir dengan cara 'coba saja kalau berani, aku menantangmu' akan berhasil tapi ia salah besar saat Jimin beranjak dari kursi daunnya lantas mengambil ancang-ancang untuk pergi.

"hey aku ikut"

.

"Anyyeong" matanya mendelik walau enggan untuk menarik perhatian lebih, dilihatnya namja berbadan tegap dengan baju putih yang membalut hampir seluruh tubuhnya itu tersenyum sedikit sembari mengecek selang infus yang menancap pada tangannya. Bau yang menenangkan muncul ketika ia mendekat lagi lantas bergumam "heum tidak sepanas malam tadi, kau agak mendingan Jungkook-ah bagaimana perasaanmu pagi ini?" ujar Dokter muda itu, ia mengulur tangan yang berada di jidat pasiennya saat matanya mengarah kosong

 _sangat hampa_

Namjoon tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada anak ini, semuanya terasa baik-baik saja, terkecuali pikirannya yang seolah bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri. Namjoon menghela nafas, "hei, kakakmu tadi kemari kan? bunga itu indah sekali. kenapa tidak kau taruh di vas bunga saja eum?"

"aku berniat membuangnya" Namjoon terkejut, tidak menyangka anak itu akan membalas ucapannya walau sangat halus bahkan nyaris tidak terdengar, namjoon tersenyum lagi (seperti senyum itu sudah tercetak diwajahnya) "lalu kenapa tidak kau buang?"

tatapan Jungkook mengarah padanya lalu beberapa detik kemudian ia membuang muka menatap jendela disamping kasur.

"apa kau ingin memberi kesempatan pada mereka untuk hidup?"

"dari awal mereka sudah terpetik dan mati"

hahahaha namjoon tertawa nyaring merasa bodohnya ia, tapi ia tak terlalu perduli, melihat Jungkook sudah mau berinteraksi membuatnya merasa senang hingga nyaris tak bisa berhenti melepas tawa di wajahnya. "aku senang pemulihanmu sangat cepat. Mungkin sebentar lagi kau sudah di bolehkan untuk pulang"

Jungkook tak terlalu perduli, dari awal ia tidak terlalu senang dengan dokter pengganti yang sangat 'merasa ingin tahu' kepadanya. pertanyaan namjoon membuat kepala Jungkook bertambah pusing saja.

"aku pergi?"

"ya, silahkan"

"oh ya, Jika kau penasaran kenapa aku mendiamkan bunga itu saja disana" Namjoon berhenti alisnya mengangkat tinggi sampai Jungkook bersuara lagi. "aku tidak sampai untuk menjangkaunya"

Ya hanya sesimpel itu sampai membuat Namjoon terbahak cukup nyaring. Ia menepuk nepuk dadanya sambil mengeluarkan air mata. "ya sudahlah, biarkan saja. lagipula itu sangat bagus melihat warna walau hanya dari bunga di ruanganmu yang putih, Semoga hari ini hari yang baik jungkook-ah"

.

Jika ingin memilih Jungkook ingin sekali cepat cepat keluar ruangan ini. baunya sangat tidak enak ditambah orang orang yang aneh sering berdatangan. Pencari muka pikirnya, bahkan dokter tadi sekalipun. Salah, dia hanya anak magang yang berlagak layaknya dokter, Jungkook tau itu dengan yakin.

"hei" sebuah cicitan halus terdengar. Jungkook menelisir setiap ruang namun tidak ada apapun, Matanya membesar saat melihat bayangan hitam lewat begitu saja.

bayang-bayang tentang bayangan saat didanau tiba-tiba teringat olehnya.

"ah, mungkin aku sudah-" Jungkook menggeleng, ia bermaksud merebahkan diri lagi sambil menarik selimutnya, akan tetapi

Bushhhh

"gila"

.

Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dengan benar

gila

ini benar benar gila

Matanya membulat, nafasnya terputus-putus. Angin dari jendela berhembus cukup kencang sampai bunga-bunga tadi sedikitnya terbang berantakan.

dan orang ini

orang ini

tiba-tiba muncul diatas kasurnya.

"kau-siapa kau?" tanya jungkook bergetar, orang itu merangkak mendekat. matanya melihat Jungkook dalam sampai Jungkook tak mampu untuk berkedip.

Orang itu diam saja, matanya sangat berkilau seperti anak anjing. Pipinya bersemu serta surai surai rambutnya yang berwarna abu itu bergerak-gerak halus. Jungkook sempat berpikir dia malaikat yang diutus tuhan untuk menjemputnya. tapi mana mungkin? mana mungkin ada malaikat yang merangkak mendekat lalu hendak menindihnya seperti ini?

"kau sangat indah"

"eh"

"kau sangat indah" ia mengulurkan tangannya mengelus jungkook dari kepala turun sampai dagu. sangat halus dan lembut sampai-sampai Jungkook tidak sadar ketika makhluk itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan

cup

o/o

BUGH

Akhirnya Jungkook mendorong makhluk itu cukup keras. Wajahnya memerah entah semerah apa. "kau- Siapa kau?" ia menyapuh bibirnya dengan kasar. "kenapa kau menciumku?"

Dia mendekat lagi, kali ini Jungkook penuh dengan antisipasi. "mencium? mencium apa?" Tanyanya bingung, matanya mengerjap ngerjap. "ini" Jungkook menunjuk bibirnya "dan inii!" Jungkook melolong seperti kesetanan. Hal seperti ini benar benar membuatnya kaget sampai mau mati karna malu...

"ahhh" Makhluk itu menunduk lantas berpikir, ia mengusap usap bibirnya. "aku suka!" ujarnya ceria seperti tanpa dosa.

"kau sangat indah" ujarnya lagi menggebu. "dan kulitmu begitu hangat. Seperti anjing yang sering bermain bersama ku"

yang benar saja, Badan Jungkook masih hangat karna demamnya. terlebih ia terlampau kaget dengan sosok dihadapannya kini. "kau belum jawab pertanyaanku"

"ya?"

"apa kau malaikat? atau dewa pencabut nyawa?"

"Aku?" Jimin berpikir, ia sedikit melirik kejendela. lalu kembali menatap Jungkook dengan senyumnya yang mantap "Aku adalah el-"

Semuanya terasa begitu cepat. diiring dengan bunyi Bell yang terlampau keras. Ia menghilang seperti angin bertiup dengan kencang membawa daun daun pohon maple kepangkuan Jungkook. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar, ia belum selesai menjawab huh?

TBC


End file.
